Boat Ride
by ItsGonnaBeOkaySomeday
Summary: Killua and Gon are aged up and on their way to Yorknew City this is what you didn't see between them leaving Whale Island to Yorknew may contain spoilers.
1. chapter 1

Remember the outfit Killua was wearing in the episode nen x users x unite at the end when Killua and Gon arrived in York New City by the boat? It sparked something in my mind so I deiced to write this although I'm not picturing and Gon as kids they're about 18 and the oufit is more (ahem) adjusted to Killua's new body type ;3 anywho let's get on with the story!

After they recieve the information and go through the tearful farewell of Gon's aunt Mito the two young adults hear out on their journey to Yorknew City. Their goal, to get their hands on a copy of Greed Island to find Gon's dad of course!

In order to get to Yorknew they must take a boat from Whale Island to another port for a one day layover to get more supplies before reaching their destination. All together it will take about 3 days to get there not that they mind though.

Killua and Gon board their boat and are shown to their quarters by a crew member.

"Uhh what the hell is this? One bed?! What are we supposed to do with one bed huh?!" Killua yells when he and Gon enter the room they're supposed to be sharing together.

"What's the matter you're both guys just share the bed or one ya sleep on the floor, besides all rooms come with only one bed" the crew member replies while shrugging before he walks off.

"It's alright Killua I can sleep on the floor I'm sure I can find some extra blankets somewhere.." Gon starts to say when Killua cuts him off. "Neh, it's fine he's right were both guys and it's not like it's the first time we've shared a bed anyways"

The ex-assassin is slightly blushes when he says this causing Gon to become curious. 'why is Killua being so bashful about this?' he wonders to himself. Gon grabs Killua's hand then while exclaiming "let's go explore the ship Killua!" He takes off running dragging Killua behind him.

Soon they're at the lookout spot overlooking the ocean in front of them. The sun is starting to get low and the sky is all sorts of beautiful colors.

Gon is in awe admiring the beautiful view whereas Killua is leaning with his elbows rested on the wood with his left hand cradling his head as he looks outward towards the direction of Yorknew. Killua thinks about everything that's been going on in his life since he met Gon.

Would it not be for him Killua wouldn't be this relaxed and at times he feels that Gon is the only person who can make him feel this way. Also Killua sometimes thinks Gon is the only person he WANTS to make him happy. Needless to say Killua also wants to be the only one who makes Gon happy too.

When Killua has those thoughts though he wonders if this means he feels more than just simple friendship towards Gon. He tries to make reason he's told himself 'its because he's my best friend' or 'its because I haven't gotten out much'. But no matter his attempts at reasoning Killua always comes back to these thoughts.

'if it truly was only that then I wouldn't have to make myself find a reason..' Killua finds himself thinking in that moment.

Do to his intense thinking Killua doesn't notice Gon's stare has shifted to him. When Killua finally gets a feeling hes being watched is when he decides to look towards his friend only to make direct eye contact. They stay like that for a minute until Gon smiles widley to thr point his eyes shut.

Killua blushes and looks back towards the ocean seeing where it and the sky look at if they're touching and noticing how the sun is about to reach that spot as well. "Man, this is so peaceful". Killua decides to say after a few minutes of silence.

Gon hums in agreement while replying "Yes it sure is and it's so beautiful too I'm happy I get ti see it with you Killua".

' _Not as beautiful as you Gon_ '

"Tch, you don't even realize how embarrassing you are sometimes shameless bastard" Killua says blushing.


	2. chapter 2 not always fun and games

First chapter short because I wanted to try and get a picture up with it but I don't think it worked / TO THE STORY!!!

Killua's words ringing in Gons ears sparks a flame of mischief within him. Unbeknownst to Killua, Gon is plotting something to make the ex-assassin really blush.

"Neh, Killua.." Gon starts while leaning over Killua's hunched over form wrapping is tan muscular arms around him as he continues on, " I do know it's just.. I could have been a lot worse truth be hold I held back for your sake but since you want to act all shy and bashful looking all cute I can't help myself"

Gon is whispering into Killua's ear by the time he gets out the last but all the while Killua has become stiff, his breathing is erratic as he takes quick and shallow breaths. Gon feels this and the flame starts to grow.

"I wanted to say originally that even though the sunset was beautiful it couldn't compare to you Killua.." Gon starts again kissing the spot just underneath Killua's ear causing the pale boy to shudder and moan softly.

"G-gon? Aahh... S-s-sto-op.. PLEASE!!" Killua stutters out but by the end because of Gon's actions he yells the last bit out. The reason is because Gon started from Killua's ear and down his neck trailing down with his tongue then had bitten down on the junction between Killua's shoulder and neck.

By now Gon's flames of mischievousness isn't the only thing that's grown and Killua feels it rubbing against his rear. When Gon starts to suck on Killua's neck it causes Killua to squirm making his rather plump ass rub deliciously against Gon's hardened member.

Gon releases a low growl whispering Killua's name under his breath and pulling him closer to him by Gon's arms still being wrapped firmly around Killua's waist.

Just when things were getting really heated they hear somebody from tje crew shout up at them, "HEY! What are ye boys doing up there? Suppers ready come down and eat before you go to bed hungry!"

As soon as the 'hey' left that guys mouth both boys immediately separated from each other blushing furiously.

Gon turns to Killua nervously chuckling while scratching the back of his head he says "hehe.. we should go eat huh?" But Killua cannot meet Gon's eyes his breathing is still not under control and his fists are clenched so tightly there's blood ripping from one of his hands.

"KILLUA!" Gon shouts seeming to finally break Killua out of his trance state. Killua then looks at Gon and turns beet red as his eyes fill to the brim with tears. Gon tries to approach Killua saying "Killua.. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you if i did.. you could have pushed me off amd beaten me up ya know? I wouldn't hold it against you I you did now that joke went a little too far huh?"

" A JOKE?! THAT'S YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE GON FUCKING FREECES?! I COULD KILL YOU!" Killua screams as electricity shoots from his finger tips. Instead Killua looks down tears dripping down, his lightning gone he walks passed Gon and climbs down the ladder before taking off to where Gon can only assume their room where he most likely is not welcome in tonight.


End file.
